Harry Potter And The Quiddicth Cup ch 1-5
by Cyrus Black
Summary: Well folks I am now taking a new leaf, I will be posting all the chapters EXEpt the last one, to all my fics for now. Well I only have five but hey , anyway Story of Cyrus Black will follow soon, enjoy HP and The Quiddicth Cup ch 1-5, R&R!!


HARRY POTTER AND  
THE QUIDDICTH CUP  
  
BY Cyrus Black   
Chapter one  
  
  
It was a quit day at Hogwarts school Of Witchcraft And   
Wizardry. It was the end of the year and Harry Potter was sitting   
Alone in his common room. He felt awful because he lost the   
Quiddicth cup for Gryffindor. They were facing Slytherin when   
Draco Malfoy came zooming b as Harry's mind was on one thing   
Voldermort. Malfoy came by laughing as he caught the snitch. Plus   
Since Harry was the new Captain his strategy gave Slytherin a 300   
nothing win over Gryffindor. Same thing happened against   
Hufflpuff and Ravenclaw. Suddenly the portrait swung open and   
Ron burst in " Harry, how could you, you have lost us the cups."   
Harry replied " I'm sorry Ron I just couldn't get my mind off of   
Voldermort." Ron flinched at the name. " But Harry we have no   
chance unless Ravenclaw and Hufflpuff back out of the cup."   
Harry replied " I know, I know AHHHHHHHH." Harry suddenly   
fell off his chair and was on the ground cluchting his scar. There   
was a loud bang and green white and red light flashed through out   
the castle. Screams broke out, than a cold laugh broke out that   
laugh could only belong to one man, and he was............  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
.......... Voldermort. Ron was shaking with fear as   
Harry was still screaming on the ground clutching his   
scar. Ron saw another flash of green light and more   
screams all directed towards the Ravenclaw Tower. Ron   
than scrambled out of the common room and to his   
horror all the guards that were placed at the Gryffindor   
entrance to protect Harry were dead, but still   
Voldermort couldn't get to Gryffindor. AS Ron walked   
down he saw all the teachers battling Voldermort and   
the Death Eaters. A lot of the students were under the   
crustacios cures but no Advarda Kadvarda. Ron ran as   
fast as he could towards the Ravenclaw common room   
to find the same thing only all of the Quiddicth players   
had been killed. Ron was in shock as he saw Voldermort   
pull out his wand and mutter " Crucio" at Ron.  
  
In the morning the students were all transferred to the   
wizard hospital in London while a funeral took place   
for the fallen students. The weird thing was the only   
students other than the ones who left there common   
rooms to see what was happening were find and weren't   
even bothered with, the only thing that concerned   
Voldermort was the Ravenclaw Quiddicth team.   
  
Harry woke up a couple days later just when Ron did.   
" Where is Hermione how is she Ron?"   
" I think she is ok but I am not sure."  
"Voldermort killed the Ravenclaw Quiddicth players."  
"WHAT?" replied Harry.  
" Yes he did he put the crustacios cures on me."  
Ron than told Harry everything. When school did start   
again Dumbledore made a big announcement. It was   
very important and the announcement was...........  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
" Students I regret to inform you that 7 people died in the attack." started Dumbledore not in his useal happy tone, " Now I must say that extra protection has been put on the Gryffindor tower, as well as Hufflepuff."   
" What about us." Screamed a Ravenclaw  
"Now I think that the next target is the Hufflepuff." He continued saying " I really don't know what Voldermort wants, and why he didn't even attempt to attack the otter houses."  
" Now this may sound odd, but the quiddicth season is still on and the new first place team are the Hufflepuff." Slate cheers came from the Hufflepuff table.  
" Kids please don't tell your parents that I am continuing the quiddicth season during this because they may think not highly of me, but I am working out a plan." "Well next week is the Quiddicth cup final and good luck to both teams."  
At that Dumbledore walked away as the great hall all started eating. " I don't get it Harry, I just don't. Said Ron " Oh Ron I don't either but how, why." replied Hermione  
" Oh I don't e-----, I'V GOT IT!!"   
At that Harry sat up and ran to Dumbledore pulling him aside.  
" There is a trader in our mists."  
" I see hmm" Replied Dumbledore  
" I think it is," Just than a flash of green light emitted and one of the Hufflepuff students was on the ground dead. There was no one to be seen, the only thing was a Gryffindor student, Hermione, and stood up saying "It was...." At that Hermione also fell, this time no one knew.  
  
Day's later rumors were still around but no one really knew. It happened that the Hufflepuff student was dead, and that Hermione suffered something worse than death, the living death curse. The only way to save her was to give her a special potion only made once ever, and a werewolf only harvested the main ingredient on the third full moon of the year. Since that time already past Hermione must stay like this until than.   
  
That night Harry had a dream about the person who performed the curses it was, no it couldnt have been, it was..............  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
.............. Draco. Harry could in a way beleive it,but how,and why. Suddanly Harry woke with a start, clucthing his burning scar. And to his horror standing wand ready he saw Malfoy standing over him. " Morning Harry." he said evily  
" How could you, you little..." at that harry grabed his wnd and put the body-bind cures on Draco. But with a word that Harry counldt hear Draco got up and was out of the cures. Harry stared awstruck.  
" I wish I could kill you here but my master has reserveed those rights." said Draco, he started to go but before he left he said " See you at the quiddicth final." and than he disapeared. Harry couldn't help what wonder what " See you at the Quiddicth final." ment. What he decided to do is tell Dumbledore.On his way to Dumbledore ofice he past the Hufflepuff common room. He looked the door was blasted, he ran in and saw the boys dorms all destroied.he hid. He saw Voldermort standing over, no it was Malfoy, Drao was on the ground screaming, Voldermort was telling him that he ruined the surprise and what he told Harry and that Harry would tell Dumbledore. Harry ran back to the Gryffindor tower. He was safe there.Harry figured it out Voldermorts plan was to kill him at the quiddicth finals since he couldnt get into the Gryffindor common room. Harry was thinking hard the game was in two days, and he didnt know if he wanted to play or not. But he had to or they had to forfit. He decided o play but he needed a plan, Ron was still in the hospital with Hermione. Harry decided that the only way he could play was if he flew so high it was impossible to reach. He could doge Malfoy becaus3e his broom was much faster, same thing with cureses. But what Harry didnt know was that Voldermort was recruting special creatures, one of those creatures were strong, and big enough to reach Harry no matter what, and the others were Harry's worst fears they were.............  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Dementors and Giants. Everyone was still mad at Dumbledore for keeping the Quiddicth Cup on, but some people thought that he had his own reasons and that those reasons were to stop all this. Later that day Dumbledore called for the Professors to meet him in his office for a special staff meeting.  
  
" Dumbledore are you mad keeping the Quiddicth Cup going?" Started Snape.  
" Why of course not he has his own reasons, don't you Headmaster?" Minerva said.  
" That is why I called you here. I have just gotten word that Voldermort is recruting Giants and Dementors for his next attack, which is the Quiddicth Cup Match."  
"Than why keep it going?"  
" Ahh, you see I have known of Voldermorts plan the entire time, he is trying to get to Harry. He can't get him from the common room because of the precautions placed, at the Quiddicth match earlier this year he didn't have the resources, and so he is killing off the teams so Gryffindor can get to the final. He is using two people to do this, one of which is standing right here." Said Dumbledore.  
At those words Snape started to run but was caught by Dumbledore, but Snape committed suicide before anyone could do anything, he did it laughing.  
Draco Malfoy was caught shortly after. For him Dumbledore did what he could. He wiped his memory and changed it so he was the exact same only not working for Voldermort. What Dumbledore said in that meeting was told to no one, not even Harry. That was the biggest mistake they would ever make...............  
  
  
  



End file.
